Teach Me
by pattilupwned
Summary: AU. Callie Torres is a grad student and Arizona Robbins is a newly hired professor. A frowned upon romance blossoms and changes both of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Calliope Torres sat in the back of her Administration course chewing nervously on her hair. It was the first day and although she marched to the beat of her own drum, she wasn't exactly the best at opening up and making new friends. She was a graduate student working on her MBA in Art, but the curriculum required her to take one Social Science, and out of all the possibilities, this was the lowest leveled she was permitted to take and therefore, she assumed, it would be the easiest. Best of all, her roommate, Addison, had assured her that she took the course the previous semester and that the professor, Dr. Dave Coates, was a breeze – two tests, a paper, and small amounts of in class work. A piece of cake.

So it was a shock when a young female walked into the classroom at 2:55pm, 5 minutes before the class began, and sauntered her way to the front desk. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt that lay slightly above her knee and a white button up blouse. Her hair was set in bouncy blonde curls and her bangs were pinned back with two bobby pins. She wore a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses and her lips were painted with a dark red gloss. Callie bit her lower lip. She was most _definitely_ not Dr. Dave Coates.

The room filled with chatter and not very quiet whispers. Callie drew nervous circles in her notebook, averting her gaze from the front of the room. The mysterious teacher cleared her throat, getting the class' attention. "Good afternoon," she began with a wide smile. "My name is Professor Arizona Robbins. I'm taking Dr. Coates' place for the semester. He had an emergency with his family." She opened her briefcase and pulled out a large pile of papers. "Let's get the elephant in the room out of the way," she continued. "I'm young. Less than 2 years ago, I was one of you – a graduate student. But I can assure you I've had plenty of experience in this world to teach you a thing or two about Society. If anyone had any objection to this, you'd best drop the class." Professor Robbins' thick black heels clicked as she walked to the front of each row and worked her way back, passing a syllabus to each student.

Callie nervously watched as Professor Robbins approached her. She kept her gaze down, ignoring the fact that the blonde was now at her desk. It wasn't until she felt the syllabus fall against her hand that she finally looked up. She watched as Arizona made her way around the room, her hips swaying back and forth. "I would hope at this point you can all read a syllabus and that I don't need to go through it line by line," Professor Robbins scoffed, walking back to her desk and putting the remaining syllabi back in her briefcase. "This is going to be a presentation and paper based course. There will be 3 presentations and 3 exams. The dates for each are on the syllabus. I am confident that all of you will do well." She flashed another perfectly white smile.

Callie looked up at her professor in horror. Presentation. As in, speaking in front of people. In front of _her_. It was one thing to speak in front of a bunch of snotty, half asleep classmates. It was another to speak in front of a beautiful woman who specialized in the area. She bit on the end of her pen nervously.

"My office hours are Monday through Friday 5pm-7pm. I am always willing to help, no questions asked. I know this isn't all of your" – she gestured to the class as a whole – "areas of expertise, but I am confident in your abilities and how hard you will all work." Arizona moved around the desk and closed her briefcase. "I remember being a student and I remember how boring the first day was, so I'm not going to keep you all here to listen to be banter. If you have any questions, feel free to call my office phone or send me an email. The homework assignment for next class is on the syllabus. I look forward to seeing you all on Wednesday." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. The class quickly packed their bags and dispersed.

Callie watched as Professor Robbins grabbed her briefcase and began to move away from her desk toward the door. Callie bit her bottom lip and gathered her belongings and her bag, keeping her gaze down the whole time. Books in hand, she got up quickly from her desk, not realizing that her professor was right in front of her. She dropped the stack of papers and books to the floor nervously. "Crap," Callie murmured under her breath, dropping to her knees and shuffling her things back together. She could see Arizona leaning down next to her in an attempt to help. "I'm sorry," Callie mumbled, keeping her gaze on the floor. "I didn't see you there."

"It's alright...I'm sorry, I don't know any of your names yet, " Arizona replied, helping Callie up.

"Calliope Torres. B-but I go by Callie," she squeaked, her face growing pink.

"Nice to meet you, Calliope." Arizona smiled, extending her hand out for a handshake. Her nails were short and painted a deep red that matched her lip gloss. "I'm really hoping we have a great semester together."

Callie looked up at Arizona, their eyes meeting for the first time. She could feel her blush change from a light pink to a dark red as her teacher flashed her another one of her gorgeous smiles. She looked down at the blonde's extended hand, then back up to her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, biting her lower lip. "Thanks," she mumbled as gripped her belongings tightly and turned toward the door. She shuffled out of the room and down three flights of stairs to the front door of the building. '_Fuck,_' was all Callie could think as she walked across campus toward her next class. '_Fuck._'

* * *

"Is she hot?" Addison asked as she and Callie sat on their living room sofa sharing a pizza.

Callie almost choked on her pizza and looked at her roommate wide-eyed. "Um, I guess." She moved her gaze back to the bad reality show on tv. "I didn't really notice. I wasn't paying attention to her."

"_Riiiight,_" Addison teased, rolling her eyes. "Just like you didn't pay attention to Dr. Coates during your undergrad, or Professor Baines last year. Admit it, Cal. You love ze teacher ladies." She munched on the crust of her pizza and licked some sauce off her fingers.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Callie retorted, sticking her tongue out at her roommate. "And even if I did, they were harmless crushes and nothing happened." '_Hell_,' she thought, '_they didn't even know my __**name**__ by the end of the semester.'_

"Nothing happened because you never give it the opportunity to happen."

"Oh, because your relationships with _your_ professors have been nothing but successful," Callie scoffed, picking a piece of pepperoni off the pizza.

Addison shrugged. "Hey, I got all A's last semester, didn't I?" She winked. "I didn't say to go in looking for a long lasting relationship. You just need to loosen up. It's college."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Having fun means sleeping with your teachers?"

Addison grinned. "If you know how to do it right."

Callie shook her head. She grabbed the almost empty box of pizza and placed it in the fridge, then grabbed a water bottle. "I have to study," she lied, shuffling off to her room.

"Loosen up, Torres!" Addison called as Callie walked away. The Latina closed the door to her room and sighed, running her fingers through her short black tresses. She sat down at her desk and grabbed her sketchbook and pencils. She would not allow herself to become distracted by yet another professor. Her artwork was her life – her artwork and it alone. And yet, as her sketch came together, she couldn't help but notice the resemblance to the petite blonde with, what she could only describe as, a super magic smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the initial reviews! I know I'm not super faithful at updating my fics but I'm really trying, especially since I'm home from college for the summer and I'm not working. Reviews are always extremely welcome. They fuel the fire!**

"Can anyone summarize chapter one for me?" Professor Robbins asked, flipping through her book past the introduction.

Callie stared at her professor with an artful eye, ignoring her question and instead studying her every feature. Hidden beneath her notebook was a small sketchpad. She made intricate drawings of each of the blonde's features, starting at her neck and moving down to draw her petite frame. Today she was dressed in black slacks with a red button down sweater and matching red pumps. She also wore a silver band with a heart shaped ruby on the ring finger of her right hand. Callie studied it intricately, trying to replicate it to the best of her ability in her sketchbook. It wasn't until she felt an entire class worth of eyes focused on her that she finally looked up. She could see Professor Robbins' crystal blue eyes piercing through her. Her jaw was clenched tightly and one eyebrow was raised slightly.

"Well, Ms. Torres?" Arizona asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

Callie creased the side of one piece of sketchbook paper nervously. "I- I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?"

Professor Robbins clenched her jaw slightly and exhaled. "Chapter one. Summarize it please."

"O-oh." Callie cleared her throat. "It introduced us to how the legislative branch and unofficially fourth branch of government – public administration- work together. The legislative branch sets up a series of checks and balances to ensure that the administration follows their instructions carefully and that they do not overstep them. The legislative branch was the first branch established in the constitution and is commonly seen as the branch with the most power."

Arizona flashed a small dimpled smile. "Very good, Ms. Torres. Next time you might not be so lucky though." She turned back to the whiteboard, and Callie could have sworn her professor had winked at her.

* * *

After completing their first week of classes without any _more _drama, Addison and Callie decided to do a girl's night. The local college bars were packed with undergrads, but Callie knew of a great little bar off campus that would do the job. It was called _The Canvas_, but around campus it had been nicknamed "Joe's" for the enthusiastic bartender that had begun working there at the beginning of Callie's college years. Drinks and food were cheap. The entertainment usually consisted of local bands rocking and poets reciting their latest work. For Callie it was exciting and just her type of place – for Addison, it was _boring_. The red head fake snored with her head face down on the table.

"Oh shut up," Callie hissed, standing up from their table to get drinks for the both of them. She couldn't help but smack her roommate over the head as she walked away.

"Hey!" Addison grimaced.

Callie approached the bar and ordered two Long Island Ice Teas. She left a $20 on the counter and thanked the bartender before grabbing the two drinks and walking back to the table. She slumped back in her chair and took a few gulps from the bottle. "How're your classes?" Callie asked, tapping her fingernails at a steady rhythm on the wooden table. She zoned off as Addison began gossiping away about her new classmates and the eye candy that was her Literature professor. She was drawn to the bright array of decorations that lined the walls of the tiny bar. Her eyes followed each pattern and color stroke by stroke, bouncing from one magnificent combination of color to the next.

"So will you?" Addison asked, getting up from the table and extending her hand toward Callie.

The Latina was snapped out of her daydream and blinked at her roommate. "Uh, what?" She took another sip from her drink. "Um, yeah sure, whatever."

"Awesome!" her roommate squealed, grabbing Callie by the hand and pulling her toward the stage where the band had just finished playing.

Callie furrowed her brow and back pedaled on her heels, trying to tug away from Addison's grip. "Whoa whoa, what are we doing?"

The red head rolled her eyes. "You were daydreaming again, weren't you?"

Callie opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, instead flashing her roommate a smile. "Um…..sorry?"

Addison scoffed and continued pulling Callie toward the stage. "You agreed to do karaoke with me. Now let's go."

"Addison, I can't sing," she groaned, tugging her wrist from her friend's grip.

"Yes you can. I've heard you in the shower. Remember what I said? Loosen up!"

It was no use arguing. Callie shuffled up the small set of stairs to the stage and grabbed the mic. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The raven haired beauty cracked her neck and fingernails before opening her eyes and flashing the crowd a smile. Most of those at the bar were fellow art students, and while public events weren't usually her thing, she felt comfortable with Addison by her side. She felt even more comfortable when one of her favorite songs, "Running On Sunshine" by Jesus Jackson, began to blast through the speakers.

"_Girl you got me tripping on sunshine,"_ Callie began, winking at Addison, _"God knows you just made my day. Since you came around, I just can't slow down, I wanna see you walkin' my way!"_ She grinned wildly, swaying her hips back and forth to the beat of the music. She grinned at Addison as she continued the song and then turned to the audience. She recognized several of her fellow art grad students – Meredith from Digital Arts, Lexie from Painting and Portraits, Teddy from Installation Arts. The overhead lights caught one audience member's hair in a particularly mesmerizing way, causing their blond curls to glisten. The lights set up on the stage made it rather difficult to see past the first row, but she could make out a petite outline and a perfect dimpled smile. She was holding a drink – a beer, maybe? – in her right hand. She was in a pair of dark skinny jeans a loose bright blue top. Silver hoops hung from her ears, catching the light in a similar way as her hair. It was Callie's turn in the song, but instead she stood staring ahead of her, her mouth agape.

"Cal?" Addison nudged her side with her elbow, snapping Callie back into reality.

"Sorry I…I can't." She placed the mic back on its stand and ran down the small flight of stairs, beginning a mad dash to the bathroom.

'Fuck,' Callie whispered to herself as she walked into the room. She placed her elbows on the counter and sunk her head in her hands. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' She clenched one hand into a fist and gently pushed her forehead down into it. 'Stupid. Now she's gonna think I'm a total idiot. Wait, why do you care what she thinks? She's your teacher. That's it.' The artist looked up in the mirror and jumped when she saw the blonde standing behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Arizona apologized, stepping forward. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You seemed pretty upset." The blonde cocked her head to the side.

Callie let out a breathy chuckle. "Yeah I…I'm not really good in front of people."

Arizona laughed. "There's really nothing to it. I could make the imagine people in their underwear analogy but that's pretty lame." She crossed her arms. "Our first speech is coming up in a week and a half. Have you practiced at all?"

The raven haired woman shrugged and placed her hands in her jean pockets. "Um, no….not really. I-"

"You should come to my office hours then," the blonde offered, stepping forward slightly. "I'm sure I can help you build up some confidence and I'll give you some tips on public speaking. It also helps if you pay attention in class." Arizona winked.

Callie laughed nervously, running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah well…I'm sorry." The bit her bottom lip. "It's the artist in me. I daydream and draw. But I listen, I absorb the information without even realizing it."

The blonde's eyes lit up. "You're an artist?"

The Latina nodded.

"Well, you should bring your sketchbook to office hours too. I would LOVE to see some of your work. I used to date an artist. I find it fascinating." She walked up to the mirror next to where Callie was standing and began fixing her hair. "I like to think I have a pretty artful eye but when it comes to drawing, stick figures are as far as I can go." She turned and smiled at her student. "It was nice seeing you, Calliope. I'm glad to hear you're ok." She placed one hand on her shoulder for a moment. "I will see you next week. Email me about when you would like to come to my office." She extended her hand forward.

Callie removed her hand from her pocket and took Arizona's hand in hers. She blushed when she realized how sweaty her own was and quickly pulled it away, wiping it on her pants. "Ok," she replied sheepishly.

Arizona moved back to the bathroom door and opened it slightly before turning back around. "Oh – and you have a _lovely_ voice," she added before walking out of the bathroom.

The Latina stood with her mouth agape. "Thanks," she replied softly to an empty room.


End file.
